


Trapped

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Glory Hole, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex workers, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara and Alex track down a dangerous and mysterious masked meta-human named "Syphon" who's been stealing powers from other metas.Things go sideways however when they finally catch up to her in an abandoned facility just outside of National City and they end up making a deal that gets them trapped in a pocket dimension where everyone is a futa.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Laurel Lance/Sara Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my fanfic and i hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I am not a writer, so please excuse any grammar/spelling errors or just plain bad writing.  
> SaraXLaurel mentioned in background, will show up in a later chapter.
> 
> Edit: I rewrote one or two things here because of the next chapter. I hope to have it up before Tuesday.

Kara: Alex i hope you having more luck than i am, cause i got nothing with x-ray.

Kara turned to her sister, who was staring intently at the screen on her wrist

Alex: I'm picking up a heat signature down on the lower level. According to the blueprint there should be an elevator shaft up ahead.

Kara: I hope this thing still works.

Alex ran over to the door and called the elevator. As she ran ahead Kara's eyes had become glued to her ass. She had a crush on Alex ever since they were little kids, hell she lost count of the amount of times she used her x-ray vision to spy on her or stolen her panties a long time ago.  
The elevator arrived and the two stepped inside. Alex went to press the button for the bottom floor when suddenly the cables broke and the elevator freefell to the the bottom floor, causing the two sisters to fall over. Kara landed flat on her back whereas Alex's face landed directly on her sister's crotch.  
When she realize where she had landed she jerked up immediately, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with her sister who had begun to blush light red.

Kara: You alright?

Alex: Uh yeah. I'm fine. I think my wrist scanner is busted though.

Alex looked down at the broken screen on her wrist when suddenly a voice drew both her and Kara's attention.

Syphon: Hello Girls.

Kara and Alex immediately stood up and got into fighting stances.

Syphon: Woah calm down, I'm not here to fight you. I wanna make a deal.

Alex: Why would we ever make a deal with you? You belong in a prison cell.

Syphon: Because we all know you can't stop me. I have the combined powers of dozens of metas.

Kara: Even if we did make a deal how do we know you wouldn't break it?

Syphon: You don't, but do you really have a choice?

Alex and Kara looked at each other for a moment.

Kara: What are your deal?

Syphon: They're simple. You go into my pocket dimension and play my little game. If you win, you can go free and i will disappear for ever, never steal from another meta again.

Alex: And if we lose?

Syphon: You have to stay in my pocket world for ever. For my own amusement of course. And before you ask, no, I'm not telling you the anything about the game. You'll have to figure that out yourselves.  
This deal expires in 5 minutes, please free to discuss.

Kara and Alex turned and spoke to each other, making sure to keep an eye on Syphon who was just staring at them with a slight smile on her face.

Alex: I don't like this, it feels like a trap.

Kara: I know, but like she said we can't stop her. At least this way there's a chance she'll keep her word.

Alex: Fine, but what if we lose? I don't know about you but I'm not to hot on the idea of being trapped for eternity.

Kara: I don't either, but we don't really have a choice. Syphon, we accept your deal.

Syphon: Excellent.

The villain said with a grin. With a flick of her wrist Syphon created a flash of light that knocked the two sisters unconscious, dissapearing shortly after.

**________________________________________**

When they came to the sisters found themselves laying on the floor of a small 1 bedroom apartment wearing nothing but white robes.

Alex: Damn, what the hell was that?

Kara: I think Cisco said something about Syphon stealing the power of a meta who could put people to sleep.

Alex: Well it hits like a fucking truc--helllo there.

As Alex sat up she looked down and found that her and Kara's breasts had increased in size considerably.

Kara: Well this is already off to a weird start.

She said, desperately trying to not stare at her sister's newly grown tits. Kara went to stand up when suddenly she felt something between her legs. She turned away from Alex and looked inside her robe and found she now had a thick, massive cock.

Kara: Uhhhh Alex, this just got weirder.

Alex: I think i know what you're talking about.

Alex stared at her own cock, which was almost as big as Kara's, until their attention was pulled away by a knock at the front door. They both closed their robes and Alex went to answer the door.  
When she opened the door they found their friend Sara Lance standing there wearing a crop top, a short skirt and high-heel boots.

Sara: Why aren't you girls dressed yet? We gonna be late!

Sara pushed past Alex as she and Kara looked at each other with confusion.

Kara and Alex: Sara?

Sara: Yeah, that's my name. Now squeeze your tight little asses into some clothes because we gotta get going soon if we don't wanna be late for work.

Sara grabbed them by their arms and shoved them into the bedroom.

Kara: Well i don't have my powers, no surprise there. I guess we better dressed.

Alex: It's probably best to just play along until we get a feel for what this whole game is about anyway.

Kara and Alex inspected the bedroom. It wasn't overly big, it had a full sized bed with a dresser, two night tables and a closet. They rifled through the closet and dresser and got dressed. The clothing they found left them shocked to say the least.

Alex: It official, Syphon is a pervert.

Kara finished putting on a short skirt and crop top. How her underwear was able to hide her new dick was beyond her. She turned around and felt her stiffen a little when she saw her sister's outfit. Alex was wearing high heels with a skimpy black dress.

Alex: I feel like my dick is gonna poke out. That's something i never thought I'd say.

Kara: Uh y-yeah, tell me about it.

Just then Sara started banging on the door.

Sara: You two lovebirds dressed yet? You know Thea doesn't like it when we're late.

Alex and Kara looked at each other in confusion for a short moment then opened the door.

Kara: Yeah we're ready. I'm sorry did you call us "lovebirds"?

Sara: Oh come on, everyone knows you two are fucking. You guys aren't exactly sneaky.

Alex: You do know we're sisters, right?

Sara: Yeah, and? That didn't stop me from getting into Laurel's pants. Now come on, we gotta get to the club.

Sara grabbed their arms and pulled them out of the apartment before they had time to process what she had just said.

Kara: Wait, we work in a club?

**________________________________________**   


_ **Later, when they arrive at their destination** _   
  


The two sisters sat awkwardly together in the back seat of Sara's car. For the entire drive the both of them had been stealing glances at the other's body in their rather skimpy outfit.  
Sara parked her car in front of a large building that said "Bounce House" across the top in large, neon pink letters.

Alex: Don't tell me this is the club where we work. It's a strip club.

Sara: It's a sex club, and yeah, we work here. Are you girls ok? You two have been acting weird all morning.

Kara: We're fine, we're just having an off day.

Sara: Well i'll see you inside, i trust you remember where the back door is?

Sara got out of her car and walked down the alley next to the club. Alex turned to her sister and grabbed her arm.

Alex: A sex club?!

Kara: I know! But you're the one who said it was best to play along so..... you know.... play along.

Kara got out of the car and followed Sara down the alleyway, with Alex close behind her. After walking a ways they found the door that read:

"Employee Entrance,  
Whores only"

Kara: This must be it. I'm guessing this place calls their sex workers "Whores".

Alex: Why am i not surprised.

They walked through it and into a large dressing room filled with other girls wearing either lingerie or nothing at all. To their surprise, all of the other girls also had cocks that varied in size, generally not exceeding 10 inches. Both Danvers sisters also noted that almost no one was as thick as they were.  
At the far end they saw Sara, who turns out had an impressive 11 cock, changing into a set of white, crotchless lingerie with stockings. When Sara looked up and saw Kara and Alex standing at door she gestured for them to come closer.

Sara: One of the girls told me Thea wants you two out on the floor. Better hurry up and get changed, don't wanna keep the boss waiting.

Alex opened her mouth to say something when just then she remembered what Kara said in the car: "Play along".

Alex: Yeah, we better get changed.

Kara and Alex walked over to a rack full of lingerie. They both picked sets similar to Sara's, only Alex's was black and Kara's was red. The sisters looked awkwardly at each other for a moment, their cheeks turning red from blushing, then turned their backs and started undressing. This didn't take very long given they weren't wearing much to begin with. The blushing only got worse when they turned back around and saw each other's erect cocks.  
Alex stood at 11 inches, similar to Sara's dick, whereas Kara's was a monstrous 13 inches long.  
Alex's cheeks turned beet red while Kara's eyes were glued to her sister's member.

Sara: You girls gonna get out there or just stare at each other's dicks all day.

Alex: Uhh right, thanks.

The sisters tore their eyes away from the each other's crotch and rushed through a doorway with a black curtains and out into the main room. Alex and Kara's eyes widened in shock as they looked around the large room.  
Running along the back wall was a doorway to a VIP room and stage equipped with several poles and a walkway down the middle of the room. On the left side of the room were gloryholes where girls were fucking clients through walls. The right side had gangbangs on various peices of furniture and bukkakes with girls getting drenched in semen. And on pretty much every other couch, table or open part of wall had clients fucking girls with black collars on in every way imaginable.  
One thing the Danvers sisters noticed was there weren't any men, only girls with dicks.  
They finally found Thea sitting next to Lena on a couch in front of the walkway. Thea was wearing a black tube top with a leather jacket and had a pair of leather shorts which currently lay on floor. Lena however had stripped down to her blue lace bra and panties with her cock sticking straight up into the air.  
Between Thea's legs was a young girl bobbing her head up and down on her cock.

Thea: There's our two best money makers! You remember my wife, Felicity.

Thea gestured over to Felicity, who was on the far side of the couch getting railed in ass and throat fucked by a set of twins.

Thea: As you see she's a bit busy at the moment. I want you girls to meet an old client of mine, Lena.

Kara: Pleasure to meet you ma'am.

Thea: Lena, these are the sisters i told you about, Kara and Alex.

Lena eyed every inch of their bodies, making sure to get an extra long look at their stiff members.

Lena: You really weren't lying, they are huge. Especially Kara.

Thea: They're the best whores i got. Felicity and i have even used them ourselves a few times. Why don't you girls give Lena a show? A full preview of what's in store for her.

Alex and Kara looked at each other for a moment, awkward and unsure of what they were being told to do until Kara suddenly grabbed Alex and pulled her close. Both of their face blushed deep red as their tits were pressed together.

Alex: Kara, what are you doing?

Kara: We're sex workers, just go with it.

Kara whispered quickly into her sister's ear. She climbed on top of Lena and proceeded to give her a lap dance, being joined by Alex shortly after. This went on for a little while, which Lena was clearly enjoying as they could see her cock throbbing. Suddenly, Kara found herself staring at her sister's ass as Alex was on all fours, rubbing her now bare tits in Lena's face. Kara grabbed her sister by the hips. With everything that's happened to them today she just couldn't hold back anymore.  
Kara used some lub from a nearby table and aligned herself with Alex's pussy. Without a moment's hesitation Kara rammed the first few inches of he cock into her sister's pussy, catching her off guard and making her howl at the sudden pain of having her tight, inner walls parted by Kara's monster cock.

Kara meanwhile was on cloud 9 and desperately drove herself deep until she buried her entire 13 inches into Alex's womanhood. Lena watched intently from below Alex, her cock throbbing at the thought of being double penetrated by the two huge cocks in front of her. Kara pulled out and started slamming her cock in and out of Alex's ass. Alex's screams eventually were replaced by moans, but it still took all of her strength to not collapse while her cock swung and her body was rocked back and forth. Much like Kara, Lena couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed Alex's cock and started jerking it vigorously with her right hand. This sent Alex over the edge. She came out of both her pussy and her cock, coating Kara's dick with warmth and covering Lena with ropes of thick cum. With one final thrust Kara buried her full length into Alex's pussy, filling her with her warm cum.  
Kara slowly pulled out and Alex rolled over onto the couch next to Lena, who clearly was just getting started. She swung her body over Alex and eased herself down on Alex still erect cock, which caused moans from the both of them. Lena turned around and grabbed Kara's stiff cock.

Lena: I want it in my ass. Now.

Lena's voice practically dripped with lust. Kara wasted no time in complying. She lined her slick cock up with Lena's ass and slowly pushed it inside. Kara's member however still made Lena let out a scream, despite her efforts to go slow. To Kara's surprise Lena eventually took both her and Alex's full lengths, just not quietly of course. Slowly the sisters began pistoning themselves in and out, picking up speed over time until Lena couldn't even think straight.  
Eventually, after what felt like years of the most intense fuck of their lives, the three reached their climaxes. Alex and Kara pumped their cum deep into Lena's belly while Lena shot cum directly onto Alex's face and chest. Lena and Kara slumped down next to Alex, breathing heavily.  
Thea just smiled as she held another girl's head down on her cock.

Thea: I take it my girls were satisfactory?

Thea snapped her fingers and three young girl came running over and knelt between the legs of the now spent futas. Kara and Alex just look down at the girls as they started cleaning off their messy cock with their mouths.

Lena: To say the least. Suffice it to say I'm definitely going to request their services in the future.

Thea: I'm glad to hear it. You two get in the back and recover, you girls have some more VIP clients in 10 minutes.

Alex and Kara: Yes ma'am.

They said in unison as they got up from the couch. Their lives were never gonna be the same after this. Maybe this world was starting to get to their heads, because they found they were completely fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter 1. 
> 
> I don't know when chapter 2 will be up, but i can say it will include Kara and Alex getting together with Sara and Laurel.
> 
> If you have a suggestion for future chapters or wanna see another character from the Arrowverse show up please leave a comment down below!


End file.
